Watching a Goddess
by Quill de Quibbler
Summary: A Beer and talking to Storm always seemed to help, even after a rough day. Hints of Rolo and if you squint, Jott and Romy.


Logan liked watching, or so it seemed.

He'd watch as the kids complained about school work, training, even gossiped over who was dating who.

He'd watch Jean and Scott make eyes at each other, and due to Ororo's threats, he'd watch as the idiots saw other people.

He'd watch Rouge get over her crush, not sure whether to be happy or furious as her attention moved to the Cajun, and his affections towards her.

He watched as the half pint and the elf grew closer, and more like siblings, platonic soulmates.

He watched the porcupine left, leaving his aunt, parents, and friends heartbroken.

He watched Chuck bring the whole thing together, even if he wasn't a fan at first.

Most importantly, he watched a goddess every night over a drink.

* * *

><p>"'Ro." Wolverine grunted in acknowledgement, it was nearing eleven pm, most of the students were in their rooms or sneaking out already.<p>

"Good evening, Logan." The weather witch greeted, giving him a polite nod over her mug. "Rough day?" She asked as he pulled a beer from is shelf of the fridge.

The feral mutant spared her a glance and a grunt before twisting off the top of the bottle. Planting himself at the table, across from Storm, he took a swig of his CoolLight and closed his eyes. Yes.. it had been a rough day. Spears hadn't pulled the Power8 off the market, not really at least, seeing as Amara had come home poisoned from it after a coke at the mall. She was fine now, the Prof. and Beast had made sure of it, but now there was a bigger thing to worry about. They couldn't trust any food anymore.

"How did it go?" Ororo asked, watching her friend closely. He had been the one to confront the restaurant owner, his healing factor making his resistance to the poison much better then theirs

"Claim it was her fault, something 'bout 'not reading the labels'. Load of crap if you ask me."

"They are advertising, 'mutant safe' food now," She said, closing the evenings paper to the front page now.

"Has Chuck filed a suite yet?" Logan grunted, taking the paper from her and scanning the article frowning.

"I don't think he can," Ororo sighed "They can't take it off, if all they've done is add an ingredient. They've claimed its just like an allergy."

Scrunching the paper in one hand, Logan let out a snarl.

"It's not like we weren't expecting it." Ororo said, placing a calming hand on his arm, "Just not to this extreme."

"I know, darlin'. But they're gonna have to deal with Flame girls parents. They weren't to pleased with 'Princess 'Mara's' poisoning." He grunted with a small smirk, bringing a calloused hand up to her dainty one.

"That they may have to do, I believe that she's trying to start a controversy now." Ororo replied, the same small smile gracing her face as she imagined the young princess trying to pull as many strings as she could to extract her revenge.

"Girl tried to start a controversy when she found out a kid in her class had the same jacket as her." Logan said with a dry laugh. "Don't think to many people will pay attention."

"Yes, well I believe she's still gotten a court date, the fourteenth of June" Storm said with a tinkling laugh.

With his smirk growing, and turning to glance out the window to the full moon, imagining what a commotion Rahne would be causing had she still been here; the girl seemed to get out every month to howl at it. It was hell getting her back at the institute every time.

Ororo followed his gaze, the man might not have shown it but he cared for each of their students, and missed all of them once they left… they were his "pack" of sorts. "She's probably causing a ruckus back in Scotland."

"Yeah, her an Jubes loved that stuff, Jubes more then Rahne though." He said looking back down into his beer.

With a smile of regret, Ororo got to her feet. "Well, it's been a long day, I think I'm going to make a last round then go to bed. Good night, Logan."

"Hey 'Ro?" Logan called out suddenly, as he watched her leave.

Pausing at the doorway to look back at him, Storm raised a snowy eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Sweet dreams, darling."

"And to you." With a sweeping smile and a click of the door, Storm left, only her vanilla scent remaining.

Maybe, Logan thought with a satisfied smile, he would continue to watch some people..

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to write something rolo, this was what came out.. a bit weird ad only had hins of the pairing.. but oh well.. it's not well edited but, it will do. Please review and tell me what you likedislike.**


End file.
